The Elementals
by Arya Scarlett 14
Summary: Kai: The Fire: Sniper, Zane: The Ice: Intelligence, Cole: The Rock: Strength, Jay: The Lightning: Speed, Nya: The Waves: Strategist, Pixal: The Senses: Information, Skylor: The Amber: Infiltraitor, Seliel: The Smoke: Defense, Alisya: The Heart: Attacker. Together, We form the Elementals. (18th century A.U.)(Name: Element: Position)


Lloyd frowned. His lessons were getting harder and harder. He groaned and pulled out his math studies, which weren't much easier. He groaned again. A knock echoed through the room. Lloyd safely assumed it was one of the servants.

"M-master? His lordship summons you to his study." Eloise stuttered. Lloyd gave her a warm smile.

"How many times do I have to tell you? It's just Lloyd." Her face was turning bright red.

"Y-yes. Sorry Ma- I mean Lloyd" She gave Lloyd a shy little smile.

"If you'll excuse me, my father has summoned me." Lloyd's smile had faded and was replaced with a scowl. It's not that he didn't love his father in fact, it was quite the opposite:

His father didn't love him.

Lord Garmadon only used his son as a pawn to gain money, and land. In fact, Lloyd, at the young age of sixteen, had almost been engaged three times! Shaking his head, Lloyd knocked on the door to his father's office.

"Enter." The emotionless voice from behind the door sent chills down Lloyd's spine.

"Father, you summoned me?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes Lloyd. I have set up an arranged marriage. You are to marry the countess Felicia, daughter of the High Count Chen. She will bear you a baby boy who will take over the Garmadon Industries. We will-"

"Stop! Father, Countess Felicia is a wonderful girl, but I refuse to marry someone I do not love, at such a young age! It would drive me mad!" Lloyd interrupted his father. Lord Garmadon slammed down his hands on his desk, the fury in his eyes evident.

"This Marriage cost me an arm and a leg! You WILL marry the Countess, and I WILL expand Garmadon Industries!" Lord Garmadon shouted.

"Father, I am not a pawn-" Lloyd began.

" **SILENCE!** YOU ARE  MY SON WHICH MAKES YOU MY PROPERTY. YOU WILL DO AS I COMMAND!" Lloyd's eyes widened with shock, and hurt.

"I'm your property, am I? You'll just end up selling me?" Now it was Lloyd's turn to yell.

"IF YOU HAD TO CHOOSE BETWEEN MONEY, AND YOUR ONLY SON, YOU WOULD CHOOSE THE MONEY, EVERY TIME, WOULDN'T YOU?!" Lloyd screamed. He ran towards the door.

"You're sick, you know that?" He whispered, fighting back tears.

He tore off down the hallway, tears leaving a trail behind him. He swung open the door to him room and slammed it behind him.

Lloyd took a few deep breaths to calm himself down.

If he had looked around the room, He would've seen four figures, hidden in the shadows. Lloyd sighed and went across his room towards his desk.

He shuffled through his worksheets and sighed. He had barely sat down for a single second, when a hand reached out and covered his mouth and nose with a cloth.

At first Lloyd thrashed around, but he began to feel dizzy, and exhausted. Eventually, he blacked out.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"D'ya think that took too long? Oh god, what if they already know that we're here?! What if-" The teen in dark blue clothes started panicking.

"Jay, shut up. We got the rich kid, all we need to do is be silent. Can you handle that?" The boy in black clothes hissed.

"Cole is right. The probability of us getting out of here without being noticed are exactly 53.625%. If you continue to talk, our chances will drop to 16.75%." The teen in white pointed out.

"Yes, we get it, thank you Zane." Jay snapped.

"Guys, listen up!" The boy in red demanded.

"Cole, Zane, get rich kid out to the carriage. Jay, you go in front of them and take out any guards. I'll cause a distraction, and meet up with you guys at the hideout. Okay?" The other three boys nodded their head in agreement.

"Then let's go, Elementals!


End file.
